Nettoyé
by Nham
Summary: Défi n 28 du Poney Fringant, sur le thème : "Comment Grima est-il devenu méchant ?"


Défi n°28 du Poney Fringant sur le thème : « comment Grima est-il devenu méchant ? »

Les dialogues sont recopiés à la lettre du Seigneur des Anneaux.

Les personnages appartiennent à Tolkien.

* * *

« Serpent ! »

Grima ouvrit un œil. Non, il n'était pas dans sa belle chambre du Rohan. Encore et toujours cette minuscule cabane qui lui servait de refuge. Il avait mal partout à force de dormir recroquevillé toutes les nuits dans ce lit bien trop petit pour un homme de sa taille.

« Serpent ! »

C'était la voix de son maître. Il reprit ses esprits, ouvrit non sans mal la vieille porte en bois et sortit de sa cabane. Il retrouva son seigneur en pleine altercation face à toute une troupe de paysans révoltés. C'était très étrange, celui-ci n'avait pas pour habitude de faire durer les conflits. D'ailleurs les meneurs de la troupe n'avaient pas vraiment l'air de paysans, mais plutôt de combattants organisés. Sûrement des hommes de l'ennemi engagés pour lever les paysans contre Sharcoux, leur seigneur.

« En route de nouveau, Serpent ! Ces belles gens et petits seigneurs nous remettent sur le pavé. Viens ! »

Partir, encore ? Voilà des mois qu'ils fuyaient l'avancée de l'ennemi. Il pensait vraiment être en sécurité en s'installant dans la région. Ils avaient même commencé à organiser une petite communauté et à reconstruire leur avenir.

Qui étaient donc ces brutes qui les chassaient de leur terre d'asile ? Grima jeta un œil aux renégats : il y en avait trois qui semblaient mener les autres, armés et prêts à en découdre. Mais il restait cependant perplexe : trois combattants, quelques paysans révoltés... pas très difficile à maîtriser. Lui-même aurait pu les repousser tout seul s'il était correctement équipé. Il n'y avait aucune raison d'en avoir peur, alors pourquoi partir ? Mais son maître avait pris sa décision. S'ils devaient partir et abandonner tout ce qu'ils avaient construit, il suivrait, comme toujours. Jamais il n'avait discuté les ordres et il ne les discuterait pas aujourd'hui non plus.

Grima suivit ainsi son maître en partance pour un nouvel exil. Mais alors qu'ils passaient près des meneurs, Grima comprit enfin la ruse de son seigneur. Celui-ci sortit un poignard de sa robe et, dans un dernier espoir, attaqua l'un d'eux au corps. Mais cette ultime attaque se révéla vaine, et il se retrouva vite à terre entouré de paysans enragés prêts à l'achever.

Cependant, celui qui semblait diriger la bande lui laissa la vie sauve à condition qu'il quitte la région pour ne jamais y revenir. Mais il réserva un tout autre discours pour Grima :

« Langue de Serpent ! Vous n'êtes pas obligé de le suivre. Je ne sache pas que vous m'ayez fait aucun mal. Vous pouvez avoir ici repos et nourriture pendant quelques temps, jusqu'à ce que vous ayez repris des forces et soyez en état de suivre votre propre chemin. »

Grima se figea. Contre toute attente, on lui proposait la clémence ! Seulement, échapper à la condition d'exilé impliquait trahir son maître, trahir ses principes, et abandonner toute possibilité d'organiser la résistance et de libérer un jour la Terre du Milieu de ses oppresseurs.

Certainement vexé de l'offre faite à son serviteur, Sharcoux se retourna et tint un discours visant à le discréditer et à le rendre responsable. Grima était abandonné par son propre maître.

« Non ! Non ! » se défendit Grima. Il ne pouvait pas laisser passer sa chance d'échapper à l'exil, ou pire, à la mort. Mais son maître, Sharcoux, insista dans son mensonge.

Grima sentit la colère monter en lui. « C'est vous qui m'avez dit de le faire vous m'y avez obligé. » dit vivement Grima pour se défendre.

Sharcoux, celui-là même qui l'avait recruté pour partir en guerre contre le Nécromancien et sauver la Terre du Milieu, le laissait tomber. Il sentit une violente colère monter en lui. Des couleuvres, il avait du en avaler pour la bonne cause. Mais cette fois-ci, c'en était trop. Il en avait marre de se faire traiter comme un chien. Surtout maintenant qu'il n'y avait plus aucun espoir. Ils avaient perdu la Terre du Milieu. La défaite était totale. Valait-il mieux mourir en héros ou survivre en traitre ? Il avait à présent l'opportunité de choisir entre la promesse de clémence de la part de l'ennemi, et l'errance pour l'éternité en compagnie d'un seigneur qui le traitait comme un animal. Sa décision était prise : perdu pour perdu, il se jeta sur son maître et, d'un coup de poignard, lui trancha la gorge. Ses yeux croisèrent ceux de sa victime. _Je suis désolé. Désolé de prendre le mauvais chemin. Désolé de choisir la vie au dépens de notre cause. Mais je dois survivre. Au revoir Monseigneur_.

Grima prit alors la fuite. On lui offrait la vie, très bien, mais pas question de rester aux côtés de ceux qu'il avait combattu jusqu'alors. Mais il du s'arrêter dans sa course. Une flèche lui avait traversé la poitrine. Grima tomba à terre. Sa dernière action aura été de trahir sa cause, pour rien.


End file.
